Is Changing Back Aloud?
by goddess of the black felcon
Summary: All Yami ever wanted was to change back to the girl she use to be and that's exactly what she aimed for when she went to Domino Academy. But with a school for the rich, messed up peers,two brothers, a mother that she hates, a front that she cant seem to put down and a arrogant but cute CEO, changing back will, perhaps, not be even possible. contain cursing. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1:a new begining

Hey. Thanks for having interest in reading my story. It is not very well written because I am really new at this, but I hope you still enjoy it. After reading though, please review. Flames and advice are welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 1: a new beginning

As the sun peaked over the mountains, painting the sky with sunshine gold and red, an old motor bike raced its way down the empty high way. Mounting on top, the demon princess sighed over and over, regretting the things she had done. As she exited at one forty eight, she took three left turns and stopped in front of a beat up apartment. She opened a small door and walked inside. Wrinkling her nose a bit, (at the strong smell of smoke) she climbed the narrow dusty staircase. Stopping at a very small apartment door, she slightly sighed and pushed the door open, only to slam the door shut when a beer bottle came flying her way. After hearing a shatter of glass, she opened the door again, and looked down. She better pick the scattered pieces of glasses up before someone steps on them.

"Where have you been all night, you bitch!" a low voice yelled as another beer bottle came flying through, this time exploding at the side of the poor girls' hair line. The teen barley winced as a stream of hot red blood started to trickle down her face. Dropping down to her knees, she started to pick up the shattered glass on the floor, completely ignoring her drunken father.

"How dare you ignore me!" he yelled again, his voice rising two octaves, "I raised you, I fed you, I gave a roof over your fucking empty head, and this is how you repay me!"

"Of course not, **_father_**." She replied trying to hide the sarcasm that drowned her voice and headed toward her room before any more beer bottles could come flying toward her. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to her overly small mirror and examines her injury.

_Looks like I'm going to have to go to my new school with stitches planted at my hair line. _She thought to herself as she pulled a small rage over it to stop the bleeding. She then examined herself, which brought a tiny frown upon her emotionless face. She was extremely pale, causing her to glow in her small dark room. She had blood dark crimson eyes, which showed nothing but emptiness inside. Underneath those tunnel-like eyes were dark circles, which were formed by the teen's lack of sleep. In fact the only thing that didn't bother her that much was her tri colored hair. Her crocked blond bangs that had framed her delicate yet narrowed featured face. Behind, her spiky raven hair fell to her waist, each silky spike dipped in crimson at its tip. At the top a defying gravity lock perches, along with a couple strands of blond.

She sighed, looking down. She felt her heart drop as she picked up the picture in front of her. It was a small picture of her and her brothers, at a very young age, climbing an old willow tree.

The youngest of the three, Yugi, smiled at her. His extremely wild hair was just like hers, except his spiked up. Long blond, slightly crooked locks framed his childish face, while the back was a set of five spikes (much like a star) with a magenta dipped at the tip. He had soft, ivory looking skin, soft features, a small figure and orb-like purple eyes that were clouded with both excitement and kindness. He was always polite and shy, her complete opposite.

On the other hand, the oldest, Atemu, was laughing at the camera. He had the nice tan and had the look of a charming super star that made the girls go wild, seriously. With his almost bronze skin, pointed green eyes, and tri-colored hair, he was looking a lot like their father. Atemu, unlike her, was always the leader. The funny one everyone loves to have around. His eyes were always filled with some short of mischief and fun, and he always was the outgoing and carefree type.

Her eyes then settled onto a girl, who was giving her a bright smile that she could never ever do again. Anyone who had known her then wouldn't even believe she was still the same girl if it wasn't for her unique hair. Back then she had freckles that dotted her pale face. Her hair would be combed into two short messy pigtails and a lovely smile was always plastered her face. She uses to be curious about everything and always wants to observe things around her. She loved to smile, and see people around her smile, especially her brothers. But things had changed…..because of her.

Her mother had gotten pregnant while the two were dating. It was because of her, father and mother, had married. At first, her mother treated her nicely and sweetly, encouraging the small girl to spend time with her father and brothers. Taking care of the infant baby and keeping her step brother in company. At first, Yami thought this was kindness and love, when it truly was just an act. Of course, it wouldn't have hurt if it continued that way, but when her father lost his job; her mother's true colors were revealed. Countless nights, she would sleep with other rich man. Countless days she would treat her own daughter like trash. And then that day came. She found herself a rich and honorable man and divorced with her husband. She took Atemu and Yugi, who Yami cared about so much, with her, but left Yami, the disgracing one as she would call her, to live on the streets with her job-less father.

And if that wasn't enough, her father also thought of her as a disgrace, a bitch that was nothing better than a useless Chihuahua dog. He hated her and after he became an alcoholic, Yami was force to stay away from her father and dodge the wine bottles that constantly fly toward her head.

Yet, out of all of this, she somehow managed to crawl out, but that did not meant she hadn't change. Through her battles to keep her father and her alive, she had learn to put up a front, to lie to everyone, to work at a bar, (even though she was underage she pretends to be twenty one.) to become a thief, to battle her own battles, to even throw away the girl she once was (or at least on the outside.) She was no longer the curious, clumsy, freckled-face girl she uses to be. She was cold, quiet, strong, independent and dark. She had joined gangs and help them dominated the underground of the small city only to pay for her father debts. She had work all day and night, from a factory worker to a bar severs, only to earn her the reputation as "the Demon Princess". She had become cold around everyone, unable to show her true feelings and emotions.

_But it doesn't matter now._ She thought to herself as she gently placed the picture down. What happened those years ago wouldn't bother her anymore, nor would her reputation. She was going to move, to start over. She was going bring the girl she once was back. During the summer, she had received a letter of a scholarship to Domino Academy, a private school, mostly for the rich, in Japan, for apparently no reason. At first, she worried about going, worried about her father not being able to pay his debts, but now her father was safe and could afford the apartment, she had nothing to worry about. She always loved to learn, but because of all those jobs, she had to drop out from school four years ago. Plus, Domino Academy was a private school as much as a boarding school, and with her receiving full scholarship, she won't need to worry about having a roof over her head anymore. Heck, she doesn't even have to pay to get the plane tickets that would take her straight to Domino City, Japan. She will finally have the chance to meet some new people, and actually be nice around them. Who knows? Maybe she'll make some good friends there too.

She heaved a small breath as a slight smirk appeared. Life was just about to get good again.

Now if somehow she could just hide that ugly injury.

End of chapter one. I suck don't I? Oh well, please review. Flames and advice are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2:what the hell

Hey. Don't know if any of you are gonna actually read this story and think it worth your time, but chapter 2 is up!

Yay …right?

Aw, screw it. Anyway if you feel something is out of place or have a suggestion, please tell me, I need it. Just review please. I mean I'll even be happy if you posted "I HATE THIS PIECE OF WORTHLESS JUNK, AND YOU SUCK!" or maybe… whatever. Same as everyone, please review.

Chapter 2: What the hell

Finally stepping out of the dark and cold airport, beaming sunlight and warm fall air bathed Yami as a small breeze gently pushed against her, causing her hair to ever so slightly dance in the wind. Breathing in slowly, she looked around. _The letter said that the school ride would be here to pick me up,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if I'll miss…what in the name of hell and devil himself is a car like __**that**__ doing here!_ She gazed in amazement as a sleek black limo (fully polish as if it was from one of those car advertisement ads), with small red and gold flags waver in front of the car, came into view. As the limo came closer, Yami gasped. A scarlet shield, boarded with shining gold, was at the middle of the grilles. Upon the shield, marked a golden eye as silver chips dotted around. It was the shield symbol that represents Domino Academy, the school Yami was going to.

_What, but…but that can't be the school ride, right? I mean, I now it is a fine school and all but a limo?! You got to be kidding me._ As if god wanted to answer, the limo parked right in front of her. As the window scrolled down, Yami came face to face with a stern but kind looking man wearing a tailor coat. He had shoulder length purple hair, rather bronze skin, and sharp, chocolate brown eyes. His face, much liked Yami's, had narrowed features.

The man gave her a small smile as he stepped out of the car. "Hello, I suspect you are Moutu-sama?" he asked kindly. Yami, on the other hand, who was still in such shock, only nodded her head. "Well, my name is Mahado Majishan, and I will be your driver from now on. Please, allow me to take your bag so you can sit more comfortably inside the limo." He offered, all while gesturing toward Yami's worn out sports bag.

"Tch. I **_thank you_** for your **_offer_** but I can take care of my own things, I am a teenager after all." Yami snapped back at him, voice drowned in sarcasm, her front kicking in. he looked surprised for a moment, but then, to Yami's own surprise, smiled. "Very well, My Lady." He responded with a deep bow and a slight teasing voice. Yami, giving another huff, open the door and gracefully slide in. Closing the door behind her, she looked down as she scolded herself. _How could you! _A voice inside seemed to yell. _He was only trying to help! How are you going to make friends with an attitude like that? Say you're sorry!_

_I am sorry._ The words that was so unfamiliar. The words that Yami have not spoken in six years. She looked up just in time to see the limo passing a very large city. She gulped silently, guilt rising inside of her.

"Majishan-sama …I …um..." _I am sorry._ She could say it in her head perfectly, so why can't she say it aloud? "I …won't need your stupid **_assistance_** after today, so just back off afterwards, okay, shrimp?"

**_Nice going_**_ idiot, you just __**had**__ to say that didn't you? Stupid fucking pride. _

Much to her expectation, Mahad didn't seem angered or sad, in fact he just laughed as if he was a small boy at a circus.

"What is so funny?" Yami snapped, eyes narrowing. Ignoring the question, Mahado merrily gave a smile that Yami could not see and said: "please look outside, Moutu-sama."

Crimson orbs widen as they darted out the window. Yami let out a small gasp. They were heading toward the most majestic and beautiful school Yami ever seen. The white castle-like school was enormous. The stone wall surrounding it was also pearly white while the large pair of gates was the rich color of gold. The roofs of many towers were a scarlet red or glass. Along the entrance, red roses and neatly cut pine trees lined to the side. Fountains decorated the courtyards and free areas as blossoms and plants were planted orderly in a pattern. Many limos were lined up in a straight row to the side.

"Welcome to Domino Academy, Moutu-sama."Mahado announced. They drove through the gate and parked right next to the other limos. "Well, shall I take your bag to your new dorm while you go to the main office to get your stuff for the trimester?"

"Tch. Like I said, I can take care of my own things. So bug off, asshole." Yami said with impatience._ Ugh. Curse myself and that damn blasted pride._ Mahado merely smiled and bowed. As she watch Mahado drove away, longing and guilt rose up within her. Suddenly, loud chimes of a bell awaken Yami of those feelings. She turned and though a bit nervous, stride quickly toward the main building and up the marble stairs. Coming to a pair of large red fine oak wood doors, she took a breath and swung it open.

The grand halls were to first to meet the tri-colored hair teen. The roof was as tall as the ones in the airport. White walls and gold lining were done in an orderly fashion as cherry wood doors, with gold signs all above them, lined up. Elegant lamps, plants, and picture decorate the halls as a large crystal chandelier hang. Off to the side, grand staircases could be seen. The elegant floors sparkled and shined as red carpets show the way toward many exits.

Making her way through, the teen finally came to the door with the sign that labeled "office" hanging over it. Pushing the door open, an empty Gothic drawing room greeted her.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked looking from right to left.

"Why hello, Yami-girl, we have been expecting you for quite some time. "A foppish and teasing voice rang through the room. Narrowing her eyes, Yami tried to pinpoint the voice, but it seemed as if it was coming from everywhere. "Where are you, coward? In case you don't know, I'm not one for games." she muttered temper rising impatiently.

"My, my, is that how you address your new headmaster?" the voice asked with a chuckle. "Very well, open the third door to your left." Cautiously, Yami obeyed. Looking right in front of her, she came face to face with a man whose right eye was beneath his long white hair sitting behind an overly large desk. "No need to be that alerted, Yami-girl. Heh, heh, oh and by the way I am the headmaster here, Maximillion J. Pegasus."

Yami growled a little, but let it pass. Swallowing as much pride as she possible could, she gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. "I am here to get my stuff." She said stiffly. "In a hurry, I suppose?" the man laughed. Again Yami growled but kept quite. "My, my, aren't you feisty, eh? Alright here are your -sama" he called as a woman with long black hair and sea blue eyes walked through and handed Yami a heavy and overly large parcel, information about the school, her schedule, her dorm key, house and number and a map of the school. The teen gave the woman a curt nod in thanks and turned around and walked toward the exit. When she was about half way to close the door, the headmaster spoke up. "You're family must be really disappointed in you" the teen whirled around, her face betraying nothing, but her crimson orbs reflecting Yami's bewilderment. Pegasus, either completely oblivious or just use to having use people stare at him like he had grown another head, continued. "And don't let the students here bother you or become your **_family_** too much." Yami, finally snapping out of her shock, gave the headmaster a piercing glare and stride away quickly before he could say anymore.

Exiting the main building, Yami sat down on the marble stairs. Setting down the parcel and her sport bag, she examined the map, but it wasn't too long until she started to become unattached**_. You're family must be really disappointed in you,_** Pegasus had told her. _There is defiantly something fishy about that guy. What did he mean by that? Does he know about my past? And above all, what in the chances of god damn lady luck cause them to give me a full scholarship to a place like this? _Yami's head pounder these questions for a couple more minutes until Yami shook her head, as if trying to wake herself_. Oh whatever, it doesn't matter, at least for now._

…..

_Scarlet Lilies house, room 657, floor level 48._ Looking up, Yami felt as if her heart fell into her stomach. The elegant marble tower in front of where she stood that was supposedly her "house" had to be at least 425 feet stumbling, Yami made her way in. Stepping in she looked around. It was almost exactly like the main building, except smaller and everything was in a shade of red and instead of a variety of flowers in the vases, they were only blazing spider lilies. Only a few students were in the lobby, which Yami avoid easily. Climbing up the grand staircase, Yami finally made her way to floor 48 which appeared to be the top of the tower. The teen walked on until she came upon the door with the sign that labeled "room 657" hanging over it. Grasping the scarlet door knob, she plugged her key in the key hole and gently pushed it open. Her eyes wandered a little, expecting to see more of that fancy Victorian style, but she didn't.

Instead she met a modern looking guest room. Oh yes, still elegant, but much more modern. A large window, almost covering the entire wall, showed a magnificent view of the school and valley. A simple light but yet finely carved wood coffee table stood in the middle of the room, which a vase that held scarlet flowers sat upon. Surrounding the table, white coaches and a large flat screen TV decorated the light wood room. Walking in, she gently peeked in to one of the doors that were lead from the drawing room. It was the bedroom. The white tile floor was covered by a fuzzy-looking gray rug. Small bright red cushions and pillows circled a small, similar colored table. Three, five sided, pink boxes were nailed to the wall to act like shelves. on either side to them two neat red desks were seated. A modern wardrobe was off to the side with a window that was large enough to crawl through. A bunk bed, with orange cabinets was against the wall. While the top bed was neatly folded and looked unused, the bottom bed looked just messy. The covers were tossed around, different outfits hung here and there. Posters of popular male singers hung from the walls as many earrings were tossed here and there. _Looks like I got a roommate._ Yami concluded. Walking over, she climbed up the silver ladder and swung her legs on to the pink silk covers. Lying down onto her white pillow, she beguine to unwrap the parcel.

After discovering a couple thick textbooks, two pink coat, two white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and two blue pleated skirt, some writing supplies, notebooks (five starred), and a small flip cell phone, Yami moved on to unpacking and organizing her stuff. Just then, a soft click could be heard as the door outside was pushed open. Laughter and footsteps filled the once peaceful dormitory as a group of teens made their way in. Raising a thin eyebrow, Yami turned her head toward the noise just as a girl walked in.

The girl looked much like second year. With wavy honey blond hair and lavender eyes she looked absolutely gorgeous. The girl's delicate face was shocked at first, but quickly turned into a friendly expression.

"Hello. You must be my new first year roommate that the school informed me about, right?"

"Hn." Was all the girl got for an answer as Yami being to hang her clothes that she brought from her home.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Mai Kujaku, but you can just call me Mai. So what is yours?"

"Yami," she said shortly as she turned around.

"Oh that's a nice name… if you need any help with anything, I'll be glad to lend a hand you kno…WHAT IS THAT?!" she all of a sudden screamed, scaring the wits out of the tri-color hair teen. Following 'Mai's shaking finger, her eyes came upon her own stack of clothes. Turning back around, she raised an eyebrow toward the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, clearly having not the slightest idea what her new roommate was talking about. Ignoring Yami's question, Mai raced over faster than a hare and unfolded a black and fading gold jacket that was sitting on top of the stack while gaping.

"Why what?" Yami demanded, growing impatient. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Why in the world, are there boy's clothes in my bed room?!" Mai finally managed to say, bewildered. Face palming, Yami muttered curses to herself, trying to not get angry, before talking in the calmest voice she could manage, "those are my clothes that you are calling boyish." Though Yami had manage to accept the words tough, mean, strong, dangerous and all the other rubbish that was use to describe her, she never quite accepted to be thought as boyish. She remembered her first time being called it by two boys from an enemy gang during her survival years. She had practically erupted and by the end of her lesson on never calling a girl boyish, the boys had earned themselves nine scratches, one bloody nose, three black eyes, five jammed fingers, two twisted arms and a couple of broken toes.

"These are your clothes?! Oh you poor thing! I HAVE to take you to the mall soon!"

"Mai, who are you talking to? We have to leave soon! " A song like voice rang down the hall.

"Coming!" Mai called out as tossed the jacket back into the pile. She quickly changed into a plum-colored satin dress and a rhinestone-encrusted evening purse and practically ran out the door."Don't worry, I'll show you around tomorrow, honey." She called behind her and left before one could retaliate.

Rolling her eyes, Yami gave a heavy sight, nothing was going as planned.

A girl should be 2 things classy and fabulous – Coco Chanel

Don't know about that, but, hey it's my favorite quote. Anyways, just two get this out of the way, I don't own anything in Yugioh and the school uniforms based off of the school uniforms in Yugioh too. The school was based off this anime called Ouran High School Host Club. Anyways, thank you for reviewing guy. You're my saviors. And if this crappy chapter drives you off, I still thank you guys, and also the other people who had viewed. And to those who are into really good **rated M** books, The Dragon's Rose  is a crime not to read. Thanks again!

Yami goddess of the black felons


End file.
